


Esdrújula

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Esdrújula

Pareja Esdrújula

La prueba histórica es muy simpática y yo con júbilo la contaré:

Uno era un tósigo, otro narcótico. ¡La furia erótica surgió entre sí! Creció en amor… por ratos lúgubre, luego romántico, y en la isla Atlántica se dio en un ‘sí’. Fue un amor náufrago – amor esdrújulo – sin una brújula para vivir; y nada frígido, ni muy apático, aunque poco práctico se veía ahí. Era en sus cóncavos pechos volcánicos fuego satánico devorador. (Con tanto idólatra, ya no era anónimo más bien sinónimo de perversión.) Y así entre ósculos – ¡todos beatíficos! – el mundo horrífico se volvió edén.

Uno era Slytherin, el otro Gryffindor. ¡Pasión frenética!, ¡albor de fe!

Tósigo: veneno  
Ósculos: besos  
Beatíficos: cándidos, tiernos

 

Créditos: Esta palabra fue sugerida por Adrián... I mean nopamuk  
¿Les suena de algo? Pues sí. Anduve buscando de dónde sacar algo que fuera esdrújulo y di con el poema Mujer Esdrújula del poeta uruguayo Juan Carlos Gómez. =)


End file.
